Divergent By Google Translate
by Cassi-theavatarwizard
Summary: I did this out of boredom.


Divergent by Google translate

no copy right infringement intended I did this for fun. This is copy pasted off of Google translate.

Chapter 1

There was a mirror in my house . It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs . Our faction allows me to stand in front of him on the second day of the third month , day , and my mother cut my hair . I sit on the couch and my mother having been removed , and cut . Spinning bouncing on the floor in a dull gold ring . When you 're done, it pulls my hair and my face turned in a knot . I saw seemed calm , and how they are being targeted . Also practice in the art of losing . I can not say the same for me . I peeked at my reflection when he was not paying attention , and not for vanity, but out of curiosity . Many things can happen to a person's appearance in three months . In my reflections , I see a long face , large round eyes and nose is long and thin - I still see myself as a little girl , but sometimes in the past month , I have a birthday in 1006 Other holiday concert cohorts , but they do not . . Will be complacent . "No, " and she received the battery in place . Catching my eye in the mirror . It's too late to look away , but instead of yelling at me , she smiles with our minds .

I frowned slightly . Why not reprimanded by looking at me ? " So today is the day , " he said. " Yes," I replied . " Are you worried ? " You want to stay in his eyes for a moment . Today is the day that only competition for talent is that I belong in factions and tomorrow , choosing vacation , she decided to work in Arabic ; will determine the rest of my life ; decided to stay with family or leave it. "No, " I said. " The evidence does not change our choice . " " Yes," pointing small island developing states. "We will have breakfast . " " Thank you. Regard to cut your hair . " She accepted my cheek and move reflects the plate . I think my mother should be beautiful in a different world . His thin body under gray dress . It's high bone and long eyelashes , and when her hair loose at night , hanging in waves over her shoulders . But we must not hide the beauty refused . We walk together to the kitchen . Morning while making breakfast and my brother , and my father's hand brushed my hair with a newspaper , and then my mother whispered panel is removed - it's the morning , I feel guilty about you want to go .

Smells bus . Whenever a piece of uneven pavement , I give Gus the other side , though, now sit quietly .

Brother , Caleb , is located in the corridor , railhead to maintain stability . We are not the same. He has black hair and my father was addicted mother nose and green eyes and my dimples . When I was a kid , and this feature colllection seem strange , but now it suits him . If you do not sacrifice , and I am sure that the girls in the school account . And also inherited from my mother's talent by teams . It is located in Honesty bleak on the bus without hesitation . Express Guy wearing a black suit with tie - Honesty white model constantly . Look at the Phe value honesty and truth in black and white , so this is what they wear . A narrow range between buildings and roads are smooth , and closer to the city center . The building , formerly the Sears Tower - call center emerged from the fog , the black columns on the horizon . Bus high song track . I've never been on a train , you never turn off the GH and songs throughout the world . Just attach Dauntless . Five years ago, construction workers , and the streets are paved selfless volunteers . Start in the center of the city and make their way up to running out of material. The road where I live has been cracked and uneven , and it is not safe to drive on. We do not have a car. Caleb is an expression of calm , as the bus swings and shocks along the way . Uniform gray falls off his arm while maintaining a positive balance . I can tell by the constant change in his eyes to look at the people around us , and forget trying to see. The value of openness honesty , but factions , and selflessness , altruism and values us . The bus stop in front of the school and woke up , went fast and honest man . Caleb grabbed my hand when I get stuck with Men's Shoes . Pants are too long , and I was never happy . Superior is the oldest building of three schools in the city : the low level , in the middle - level , and advanced levels .

Like all the other buildings around it , is made of glass and steel . Dauntless in front of him is the main metal sculpture after school , do not dare each other to go higher . During the past year , one of them falls and breaks his leg . I am a nurse to get . " The aptitude test today , " I said. There is a bit of Caleb year older than me , so we're in the same year at school .

He motioned to go through the main gate . The second wall muscles feel as hungry people in the room , like all sixteen effort to destroy anything that can be done at the last day of stress . There will probably go again after the concert hall Select - once we choose the new squad will be responsible for completing our education.

Our classes are half - days , so we will attend each of the previous test version , which will be held after lunch . It was my high heart rate . " You do not have to worry about what I say? " Caleb asked me . We are in the classroom in the hallway where it will go in one direction , and advanced mathematics , and I'll go to another with the history of the act . He put down the brow . ? " Okay " I can say that I was worried for weeks about what the aptitude test will tell me - sacrifice , honesty , and scientists , and friendship or Dauntless Instead , smiled and said : . " Not really , " he said smiling . "Well ... I have a good day . " Towards a history of the mission , biting my lower lip and never answered my question narrow corridors , but the light from the window to create a sense of virtual space . . This is the only one . Where it mixes factions in our time today , people are energized , and mania in the last day a little girl with long curly hair and crying . " Hey , " next to my ear ! Ironing friend afar. A coat sleeve touching my cheek . Then a man in a blue jacket wise to pay me . I lost my balance and fell to the ground hard . " Out of the way , inflexible , " the reporter , and he continued in the hallway . Mom I m war . I wake up and dust me off . Some people will end when they get stuck , but did not offer to help t hem . Eyes Follow me on the edge of the corridor . The kind of thing happened to other people in my group for several months - and publishing conflicting reports sacrifices wisdom , and that affects the way you relate to the school . Grey clothes , hair straight , and my humble attitude squad is supposed to make it easy for me to wear , and easier for everyone to forget me . But now I'm white. I stopped at the side window and wait for Dauntless E. I do every morning . At exactly 7:25 , and undismayed prove their bravery by jumping from moving trains . My father called " hell . " Brave as the hole and tattoos , and blackclothed . The main purpose is to protect the fence around our city . I do not know . They left me confused . I wonder courage - which is the most valuable qualities - has to do with a metal ring through the nostrils . Instead my eyes cling to them wherever they go . Whistle sounds an echo in my chest . Light attached to the front of the train and clicks when working through the ship , screaming on the iron bars . And with the passage of the latest models of cars , which throws a mass exodus of young men and women dressed in black from moving cars, and some drops and lids ,

Before they walked into balance . Boy wrapped his arm around the girl with a laugh . Monitoring is the process of absurdity . I turned away from the window and hit the masses in poker history class .


End file.
